Music To My Heart
by FullMetal Muggle
Summary: AkuRoku Roxas is forced to take his sister to a 'boy band' concert. he never would of thought that he would fall for the singer though.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a new story that i did with my friend a while back but never finished so i'm gona start working on it! ^_^ dont worry i wont forget about Captured ^_^;;**

* * *

Roxy Roxy! Open the door! I want to tell you something!" Marline called out as she pounded on her brother's bedroom door.

"Roxyyy! Open the door!" Roxas tried as hard as he could to ignore his sister's insistent pounding and yelling but soon it was too much for him. With a sigh of defeat, the blond-haired male got up from his bed and set the laptop down carefully before going to answer the door.

"Alright Marline, I'm coming I'm coming!" he said in annoyance. When he opened the door he looked down at his sister who was practically bouncing off the walls with a bight smile.

"Guess what Roxy guess what!" she said excitedly.

"I don't know… What do you want?" he questioned as he wondered why the little girl could be so excited.

"The Heartless Nobodies are coming to town this Friday! They're gonna be here on my birthday! It would be soooo cool if I could go!" Roxas rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly before looking at his overly excited sister. The Heartless Nobodies were a band that was becoming really popular; and it was Marline's favorite band. The blue-eyed male had never listened to any of their music, but he often heard Marline singing around the house. The songs she did sing were the boy-band-pop-star kind of music so Roxas decided he wasn't very interested in checking out the band.

"And just what do you want me to do Marline? Take you to the concert or something?" he had meant for his retort to be sarcastic but his sister definitely took sarcasm the wrong way. Her eyes grew bright as she looked up at her older sibling.

"Really Roxy? You'll take me to the concert?" Roxas stared in horror as Marline looked as him with high hopes. He really didn't want to take her to some 'boy band' concert crowded with hundreds of screaming fans. He wanted to tell her no; that he was just kidding and we wasn't going to take her, but as he looked down at the girl he saw her looking up at him with sad yet hopeful eye; the 'puppy face' as he called it. Marline knew it would wear Roxas down. She had used it thousands of time and it always worked in the end. Roxas looked up at the ceiling and inhaled deeply deciding that he couldn't hurt his sister like that.

"Fine… I'll take you." He said with a sigh, running a hand through his blond spikes and shooting a half-hearted smile back at the girl.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Roxy! You're the best!"

"You've been spending too much time at Zack's…" he mumbled to Marline who playfully stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"I learned from the best!" she replied before trying to give Roxas a hug. She was stopped by Roxas pushing her back. "This is going to be awesome Roxy! I'm gonna tell all my friends! I get to go to the Heartless Nobodies concert!" She exclaimed before running off to her room. When she left Roxas closed his door and made he way back to his bed and sprawled out on his back.

"uggghhh… Why did I go and open my big mouth?" he questioned out loud. 'What a waste of a Friday night…. Now I'm gonna be stuck with my sister surrounded by screaming fan girls… what fun…' slowly he sat back up and pulled his laptop close to him before signing back on to it.

_**Key_To_Light has signed on.**_

_**Just_A_Copy has signed on.**_

_**Right after he had signed in, he was that his friend, Xion, had signed in as well. Roxas clicked on a box in the corner of his instant messenger that said 'what's happening?'**_

_**Key-To-Light: _;; shouldn't have opened my mouth… apparently my sister doesn't know what sarcasm is.**_

_**Moments later a small box popped up on the screen.**_

_**Just_A_Copy: What happened Rox?**_

_**Key_To_Light: long story short… I don't know when to keep my moth shut .**_

_**J_A_C: what did you say?**_

_**K_T_L: Marline was telling me that her favorite band was coming to town on her birthday and that it would be cool if she could go. Me, trying to be sarcastic said "What do you want me to do? Take you?" and now I'm stuck taking her to a 'boy band' concert this Friday….**_

_**J_A_C: XD haha… that's what you get for trying to be a smart-ass…**_

_**K_T_L oh thanks! D:**_

_**J_A_C: I'm kidding Rox! J so… what band is it?**_

_**K_T_L: Heartless something-or-other… I don't remember**_

_**J_A_C: HEARTLESS NOBODIES?**_

_**K_T_L: 0_o uhh yeah… that sound right.**_

_**J_A_C: Omg! I love them! I can't believe there coming here! :DDD**_

_**K_T_L: -_-" not you too!....Well great! You can come with me and keep Marline company at the concert. That way I don't look like an idiot with my sister.**_

_**J_A_C: OKAY! Thanks Roxas! Oh I have to go… mom's calling C ya!**_

_**Just_A-Copy has signed off.**_

Roxas logged off and groaned as he thought to himself.

'Well… maybe it won't be too bad with Xion there…

He still wasn't looking forward to the concert though.


	2. Chapter 2

**O_o still didn't have enought tiem to type the whole chapter! TT_TT anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Roxy! Xion! Hurry up! The show's gonna start soon!" Marline whined as the three made their way through the crowd slowly.

"I'm trying Marline, I'm trying!" The blue-eyed male exclaimed in frustration. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get any further through the crowd of fan-girls. Xion finally pushed her way in front of Roxas and to a hold of his sister's hand. "Let me do this Roxas. I wanna get up there before we miss the show." She said as she rolled her eyes before looking down at Marline and smiling. "Now don't let go Marline, I don't want you getting lost on the way. Now let's see if we can get closer." She said with a wink. Roxas followed the girls as Xion expertly maneuvered her way through the crowd until they were almost to the front. "See? You just have to know how to get around!" she said with a triumphant grin directed at Roxas who stuck his tongue out in a very childish way before mumbling, "Show off."

"Xion Look! There they are! It's starting!" Marline squealed as she pointed to the stage. Xion wasted no time in turning and watching the stage as the band set up. Roxas watched too, but without interest unlike the rest of the screaming fans around him. As he watched he did notice something was off; something was missing.

"Where's the singer?" the blond asked but his question was drowned out by a sudden outburst of cheers. Roxas looked back to the stage to see a gorgeous red-headed male walking on stage. His view of the singer was quickly obscured by the people who had pushed in front of him to get a better view as well. Roxas found himself pushing through the fans so he could get to the very front in order to get a better look at the singer. Xion and Marline followed after him and when they caught up with him in the front finally, Xion grabbed onto his arm and turned him around.

"Why did you just go walking off Roxas?" Roxas had to think fast.

"I told you, we should get closer so Marline can see; I though you heard me." He retorted, hoping that Xion would believe him. Xion smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

"Good idea! She exclaimed before turning back to the stage and cheering with the rest of the crowd.

Onstage the red-haired singer began to set up his mic and guitar, strumming a chord as he tuned the flame red instrument. He turned to the rest of the band to see if they were ready, waiting as they gave him the signal to start. He mouthed the words 'Vanilla Twilight' so everyone knew what they were starting off with before turning to the crowd. He grabbed the mic from its stand and smiled brightly at the crowd.

"YO! What's up Twilight Town?" The crowd answered him with a deafening cheer. "You guys excited? Cuz I know I am!"

"YEAH!" Roxas couldn't help but get caught up in the moment and began to cheer with the crowd. He waited in anticipation for the red-head to start singing.

"Well let's get this started then! We're gonna start off with a new song tonight, written by our newest member, our very own Demyx!" A dirty-blond haired male raised his fist into the air before spinning his guitar and pointing out to the crowd as he flashed a smile. The singer laughed at the guitarist's action and then gave him a thumb up. "Come on, let's hear it for Dem!" and as the crowd erupted into cheers, the band began to play.

_**'The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake, I miss you**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**_

_**Cuz I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me.**_

_**I'd write a postcard to you dear, cuz I wish you were here.' **_

Roxas was pulled in as soon as he heard the singer's voice. It was smooth and almost hypnotizing to him. The crowd was screaming and going crazy as the band played and they were beginning to push and shove. Roxas was pushed into the railing a few time but he tried to ignore it as he concentrated on listening to the Emerald-eyed male.

The Red-head eye's swept the crowd as he sang and he smiled to himself; 'they're loving it!' he thought until he saw a flash of blond in the crowd. 'wait what was that?' that flash caught the male's eye and made him search the crowd trying to find what it was that caught his eye; that's when he saw him. A young male with spike blond hair was standing in the front row. Normally when he was onstage he could never pick out a single person in the crowd, but for whatever reason something about the boy made him stand out from the rest of the crowd. For the rest of the song, the male kept his eyes on the blond.

'Oh darling I wish you were here.'

After the song was done, the singer had two things on his mind; how he was going to get a better look at the boy, and how he was going to get a chance to learn his name.

The pushing of the crowd was getting violent now. Roxas was being pushed against the railing painfully as he tried to listen to the singer. He watched as the green-eyes male whispered something to the guitarist before getting ready for the next song.

As the red-head started singing he started to think of ways to learn the young boys name.

_**'oh, oh, uh, ah**_

_**I turn around you're there again and suddenly you're gone.**_

_**I wanna get to know 'ya but I don't know where you are.**_

_**You're the type of girl that makes me start to lose my mind.**_

_**I wanna get together but I don't know where you are.'**_

Axel gave the crowd a charming smile in the direction of the blond. Unfortunately Roxas didn't see the smile directed at him; he was too busy trying to get away from the fans that had pinned him between them and the railing.

"Nngh!... Cut… cut it out!" the blond cried as the fans once again pushed him up against the railing, making his ribs and chest scream in protest to the unwanted pressure.

"S-stop pushing! Ahhh!" Roxas' pleads only seem to anger the girls more and they pressed harder and harder; the young male cried out, his face twisted into pain as a sharp shooting pain when through his chest. The pressure was making it harder to breathe; he wished the girls would stop.

**_'what's your name? what's your-_**

"Hey guys! Cut it out! Give the guys some space!" Axel yelled from the stage. when he looked back at the blond he saw him struggling. he didn't know if the look of pain on the boys face was a trick of the lights or the real thing. but when he thought he heard a cry of pain coming from th boy's direction and saw the young male being pushed against the railing he stopped singing to help him. "Quit pushing! Let the kid breathe!"

Roxas could hear the singer yelling but the crowd only let up on Roxas so he could take a deep breath. then the pushing began once again.

Axel could see that the crowd was not going to stop so quickly, he thought of a great way to 'save' the boy, as well as get a chance to get a better look at him. "Hey kid! why don't you come up here and get some space?" Axel pointed to the blond boy and the spotlights fell on Roxas.

_'ME?'_

* * *

**Sorry it's only a little update from last time. TT_TT I've been so busy lately!**

**But i have been working on other stories! I've been working on continuing Hearless Alchemist and Sanctuary as well as started on a few drabbles with my friend ^^ Please check out my other stories! and I would love to see more reviews! even if it's only 'good job!' 'thanks for the update!' or ' :) ' xD Reviews really make me want to continue on stories.**

**Reviews ar love. and make me write faster! xDD **


	3. Chapter 3

IT"S BEEN SO LONG! I'm so sorry everone for such a short update after a long time Dx I'm at school though and don't get very much time. Enjoy the short chapter!

* * *

"Hey kid! why don't you come up here and get some space?" Axel pointed to the blond boy and the spotlights fell on Roxas.

_'ME?'_

_

* * *

_

'Me? Go up there?' Even though Roxas was shocked, he wasted no time scrambling past the guard railing and up onto the stage with help from the red-headed singer. Axel looked at the young male in front of him whose cheeks were flushed pink with heat. The thing Axel noticed the most though was the boy's eyes; a shining ocean blue.

"Hey, you alright?"

Roxas nodded, ignoring the pain in his chest that was slowly staring to fade now. The younger male felt tongue tied as he looked up at the red haired beauty in front of him. What caught Roxas was the singer's eyes; he never knew that someone could have eyes that gorgeously green. Quickly he turned his head away slightly his cheeks getting even hotter from the embarrassment of staring. "What's your name kid?" The singer said, smiling warmly at Roxas.

"I'm.. Um.. I'm Roxas." He stammered.

Axel watched as Roxas started to get flustered and couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness of it.

"Roxas, Roxas, take it easy, I won't bite! It's nice to meet you. My name's Axel by the way. Got it memorized?" He said, tapping his finger against his temple at the same time as if to exaggerate his point. Roxas laughed and nodded before smiling at the singer.

"Yeah, I got it."

'How cute!' Axel thought to himself when The blond boy laughed.

"So.. um… What should I do now?" The boy asked the red-haired singer nervously.

Axel scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at Roxas.

"Well I didn't think about that… hmm…. Oh! Can you sing?"


End file.
